


These Blue Eyes

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Affection, Although they slowly start to feel stuff again, Angst, Attraction, Babies and children, Banshee!Dementia, Bathing, Behind Blue Eyes, Black Hat and Dementia are still evil after all, Black Hat is slightly nice in his own way, Black Hat's aesthetic is black and red, Bleeding, Blood, Blushing, Bodies against each other, Bonding, Both twins have white hair and blue eyes, Bromance & Gay, Claws, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darkness, Demisexuality, Demon/Human Relationship, Demons, Dreams, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intimacy, Kissing, Living with a supernatural creature, Loving feeling, M/M, Mixed half-breeds of human and eldritch demon, Nightmares, Past filled with sadness, Physically (slightly from the Eldritch Demon) and sexually (not by him), Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Sad, Scented Blackberries, Scratches and Bites, Screams of fear and being afraid, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Slightly Dark Fanfiction, Slightly a slow burn fanfic, Slow Dancing, Some Humor, Strangling, Strangulation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talking, Tears, That demon gives a rose to her, That demonic eldritch slowly starts to care for her, The boss has a personal maid now, The twins (Violet and Vixen) are quiet and soft-spoken, These twins are emotionless (have that expression [especially the sister]), They're like this because of their past, This demonic being tries, Touching, Underage Kissing, Well actually sometimes it is, although not really, as well as emotionally and mentally (from other demonic beings), being in love, cold skin, comforting in his own way, demisexual, drinking and talking, hurting, some of my headcanons will be in it, taking care of wounds, to each other, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: White haired twins with blue eyes, Violet and Vixen, are at the dark mansion. To work for their demonic eldritch boss, Black Hat and the human scientist, Dr. Flug now.





	1. White Haired Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this Fanfiction for awhile now.
> 
> This is going to have serious topics, but that's only a slight warning. Because this Fanfic is not gonna be really dark, at times.
> 
> I like to write and read angst. But, I don't make it very depressing. I don't mind others doing this. Although, that is just not me.
> 
> I'II usually always put in fluff as well in Fanfics & One-shots.
> 
> I will be writing a chapter for my ocs' past and it'll have dark themes, although it won't be detailed. So you guys won't have nothing to worry about, if you're not into that kind of stuff. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading my Villainous Fanfic :) 💜🎩

That mansion, darkened with shadows, was quiet as usual.

 

Sometimes Dementia would be loud, but this day wasn't like that.

 

Black Hat liked the silence, being in a peaceful mood. He was sitting in his chair, drinking black coffee, by the fireplace.

 

This eldritch demon was thinking, silently again.

 

He let himself enjoy this moment. Because he'd have to meet with someone soon, not just another client, a person that was more than an acquaintance.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

There was a guy standing outside of this mansion. This is Zess.

 

Zess is one of Black Hat's ‘friends’ and a business partner with him. He's a demon.

 

That dark haired male has black, long horns and sharp claws with dark gray skin. He had the appearance of a human (other than those features).

 

Zess walked to the mansion. He walks inside now.

 

He goes into the living room. He is standing there now, in the presence of the villain.

 

Black Hat stares at him. “Hello, Zess.”

 

Zess smiles at this demonic eldritch. “It's good to see you, Black Hat. But, I didn't come here for business, my friend. I actually brought you a gift.”

 

Black Hat looked at him, confused yet interested and amused.

 

“That is?”

 

Zess snaps his fingers and a medium sized box appears near them. He opens it and all four walls of the box fall to the floor. There's a white sheet over something. He pulls it off to show two humans, a girl and a guy.

 

Black Hat was staring at the humans, that his 'friend’ showed him.

 

“Get up. Now.” Zess said to them.

 

They do what they're told and got up out of the blanket. Both of them stand there in front of the demons.

 

These two are twins, who looked to be between seventeen or nineteen years of age.

 

They both have white hair and pale, white skin.

 

This girl has light blue eyes. She is wearing a long white shirt, buttoned up all the way. She's barefoot.

 

Her brother, the guy has dark blue eyes with three black Xs under his right eye. He is wearing a similar white shirt, buttoned up except for two buttons at the top of it, and ripped gray pants. He is also barefoot.

 

Zess looks at Black Hat again. “Their names are Violet and Vixen. That girl is for you. And the guy is for Dr. Flug. They will do whatever you say. Use them however you like.” he also said, then he looked at her.

 

“Violet, you are to do what Black Hat says from now on. Understand?”

 

“Yes, I understand.” That girl, Violet said.

 

“Good. Now come on, Vixen. We're going to see Dr. Flug now.”

 

Then, Zess snapped his fingers, disappearing before Black Hat could say anything.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Dr. Flug had been working on something, a device, when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

He turned around and saw them. He recognized the demon, although not remembering his name. 

 

That human scientist also noticed another male, very different from the other, with white hair.

 

Zess and Vixen were in the lab now.

 

“Dr. Flug, I have something for you. This is Vixen. You can do what you want with him.” Zess said to the human scientist.

 

Flug was dazed. He didn't understand why this guy was given to him. He doesn't know what to say, so he didn't talk. He stays quiet.

 

Which Zess didn't seem to mind it. That demon stared at the white haired guy. “Vixen, like I told your sister. You are to do what Flug tells you.”

 

Vixen nods his head in understanding.

 

Zess was satisfied with that and leaves, snapping his fingers. He had left the mansion, with a small smirk on his lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this first part is so short, the next chapter will be longer, hopefully xDD


	2. Pale Skinned Female

_Zess looks at Black Hat again. “Their names are Violet and Vixen. That girl is for you. And the guy is for Dr. Flug. They will do whatever you say. Use them however you like.” he also said, then he looked at her._

 

_“Violet, you are to do what Black Hat says from now on. Understand?”_

 

_“Yes, I understand.” That girl, Violet said._

 

_“Good. Now come on, Vixen. We're going to see Dr. Flug now.”_

 

_Then, Zess snapped his fingers, disappearing before Black Hat could say anything._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

There was silence between them, that eldritch demon and human female are just staring at each other.

 

This happened for a few seconds, until this pale skinned and white haired girl breaks the quietness.

 

Violet looked at Black Hat.

 

“Do you need anything, Black Hat, sir?” she asked him, being kind and polite to her new master. Her voice was soft-spoken.

 

Black Hat sighed softly. His stare was still on her, especially as he talked. His own voice was deep, dark and low.

 

“No, there's nothing I need. But, come with me for a second.” he told her.

 

Violet nods her head. “Ok, as you wish.” she said to him.

 

Black Hat started walking down the hallway, with Violet behind him, as she followed the demonic eldritch.

 

They walked in the eldritch demon's private room, closing the door behind them.

 

Violet glanced around that room, noticing how spacious it is. With very expensive and probably rare furniture in there. She saw that just like everywhere else in this mansion, it's the same shades. That's his aesthetic maybe, she had thought. 

 

Then, she looked at the bed, it's large with black blankets and red sheets. There is a lot of pillows, that are also black.

 

She gets the wrong idea in her head. In her mind, she thought it was right. Although, she said something different.

 

“Is there something you want from me, master?”

 

Black Hat turned around, looking at her again.

 

“Again, no there isn't. And also, don't call me that. 'Master’ is a name I don't like to be called. You'll call me what you said before. You will only refer to me as 'Black Hat’ or 'sir’. Do you understand that?”

 

Violet nodded her head again. “I understand.”

 

Black Hat nods his head as well.

 

“If you're going to be living here, you need to smell alright around me. I don't know if Zess had taken care of you or not. Either way, I don't want you near me, if you're dirty or filthy.” He pointed behind himself. “That door leads into the bathroom. Get out of my sight and bathe yourself.”

 

Violet hadn't argued and leaves him alone, she goes in there, after nodding a second time.

 

She walks into that bathroom and closes the door behind herself. She looked at everything again, taking in the sight. Which it's as large as that eldritch demon's bedroom, in here, she noticed. There was a black tub (which was bigger than a normal bath and wasn't white like humans usually have, him being a rich immortal being), a darkened shower near it, with raven shaded tile flooring as well. 

 

After looking around, she takes off her clothes, putting them on the metal rack, neatly. 

 

Violet turned it on and ran the water, that temperature not being too hot or cold. Just warm enough. 

 

After this tub was filled, she turns it off and gets in the water.

 

Violet sat down and leaned her back against the wall. She shut her eyes for a second, thinking deeply.

 

She loved this. It was nice. It's been awhile since the last time that she had taken a bath alone. Zess would always get in with her. 

 

Eventually, she opens those blue eyes again.

 

Violet takes a warm bath, as she washed her pale body and long hair. With soap that smelled like blackberries. It's a sweet scent, something she liked.

 

After awhile, she drained the soapy water and rinsed herself off, taking a quick shower.

 

She got out, drying with a black towel.

 

Violet gets in her thoughts again, as she puts on the same clothes that she was wearing before.

 

She had noticed that Black Hat's aesthetic is black and red. Which she likes a bit. It was different from Zess’ mansion, that's for sure.

 

Violet was finished, walking over to him.

 

Black Hat had sat down on that bed. He waited for her. It had been an hour, then she has finally came out from bathing.

 

He was slightly irritated, but wasn't all that mad, especially after he caught the smell on her.

 

That human female was scented with blackberries.

 

Black Hat held in a grin at that.

 

He notices that Violet was still wearing the same clothing. He sighs to himself. He started grabbing an outfit that he had gotten for her.

 

“Thank you, for letting me have a bath.” Violet knew the eldritch demon's reason for it, as he explained before, but she still felt the need to be grateful. She thanked him, naturally.

 

Black Hat just rolled his eyes, at Violet thanking him for his 'kindness’. He didn't say anything to that.

 

Violet seemed not to mind.

 

Black Hat gave her some clothes to put on.

 

“Here, put these on.”

 

Violet was silent, as she nodded again.

 

She started undressing in front of him.

 

Black Hat got startled by that.

 

“What in the hell are you doing?! Don't you have any decency!?” he yelled at her. He questioned what she was doing.

 

Violet blinked her eyes in confusion, then she starts talking again now.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, Lord Black Hat. Usually Zess didn't give us somewhere to get dressed and we had to always put clothes on in front of him.”

 

“Well, I'm not Zess! ..you don't have to do that for me-! You know what, nevermind, stay here and get dressed. I'm gonna leave now.” That eldritch demon also said to her.

 

After that, Black Hat leaves, with a slight blush. A dark blue tinted shade, on his dark-skinned self.

 

Violet was left in there, alone again.

 

She shrugged her shoulders and started getting dressed. Her other clothes on the ground.

 

Violet puts on the maid outfit that her new master and boss had given. It was a perfect fit, nicely sized.

 

She gets a small smile on her lips, then she let her face fall back into that emotionless look again now.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**_Two hours later -_ **

 

Black Hat had been walking around the mansion, looking and checking on things. Especially at Flug's device and the progress on it. He had a talk with him, then he was leaving again.

 

That demonic eldritch came back to his room and found out that Violet had been waiting for him there.

 

He looked at the outfit, staring at her. Then, he nodded his head in approval, liking it.

 

“Good, it fits perfectly and looks nice on you.”

 

Violet noticed the slight compliment, but she didn't say anything about it.

 

“Yeah, it does.” Her voice was quiet again.

 

Black Hat noticed that it was night now, sighing a bit. “It's late, you can start working tomorrow.”

 

“Alright, sir, that's fine with me.”

 

“Very well, now you have to sleep.” Black Hat said to her.

 

“Where do I sleep? Unless you want me to sleep with you, in your bed. If that's what you want.” Violet also said to him, her stare on the eldritch demon.

 

Black Hat was thinking, being a bit unsure if he should let her sleep in the same bed as him.

 

It would probably be alright. Violet wasn't like Dementia. She wouldn't try anything like that with him.

 

He heard Violet's soft voice, as she talks again.

 

“I used to sleep with Zess in his bed. But, if you're uncomfortable with that, I'II just sleep with my brother, wherever he is. I'm sure that he'll let me, like he usually did, when we were children..”

 

Black Hat was still staring at her, as he listened to what Violet had said. Although, he downright refused that second option.

 

“No, you are to stay here with me. I'm fine with sharing a bed together. I'm not uncomfortable with a human like you. Your presence is alright.”

 

He didn't mean to be so harsh sounding, but Violet seemed not to mind again.

 

'Such a strange human..’ Black Hat thought, to himself.

 

Black Hat changed into his nightwear. He also gave a long black shirt to Violet, for her to wear. She thanks him again, putting it on. He turns the other way, as she gets undressed.

 

They get in the bed, laying down with each other. That eldritch demon lets the human female be next to him.

 

Both of them turned around, onto their sides, not facing each other. Their backs almost touching.

 

They both fall asleep, eventually. 

 


	3. These Two

_That human scientist also noticed another male, very different from the other, with white hair._

 

_Zess and Vixen were in the lab now._

 

_“Dr. Flug, I have something for you. This is Vixen. You can do what you want with him.” Zess said to the human scientist._

 

_Flug was dazed. He didn't understand why this guy was given to him. He doesn't know what to say, so he didn't talk. He stays quiet._

 

_Which Zess didn't seem to mind it. That demon stared at the white haired guy. “Vixen, like I told your sister. You are to do what Flug tells you.”_

 

_Vixen nods his head in understanding._

 

_Zess was satisfied with that and leaves, snapping his fingers. He had left the mansion, with a small smirk on his lips._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**Meanwhile, earlier with these two, Dr. Flug and Vixen -**

 

Flug still had his stare towards the doorway, thinking for a bit. 

 

Vixen stared at him. “Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need, doctor?” 

 

That human scientist looked over at the white haired guy. He snapped out of it, as he was also staring at the other male. 

 

“Oh, just call me 'Flug’. If you want to, that is.” 

 

“Alright then.” Vixen had nodded his head and agreed to it now. 

 

Flug seemed glad about that. He noticed that Vixen was still standing there, looking at him. He thought of what was said earlier. 

 

“..as for what you asked. What I want? Sure, I do need something. I'd love a coffee. Usually 5.0.5 gets me them, but if you wouldn't mind getting it..” 

 

Vixen had a slight smile at that. “I don't mind at all. I'II get you a coffee. Be right back.” 

 

Flug watched as Vixen leaves and disappeared out the door. He works, focusing on a device, as he waited for him to come back. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Vixen was in the kitchen. He stares at a cabinet, being in thought. 

 

'Which mug is Flug's? What type of coffee does he drink? What kind? I should've asked.. I'm already messing this up.. This is bad, damnit.’ He was thinking to himself. 

 

He snaps out of these thoughts, sighing softly. 

 

Vixen opened that cabinet and notices a blue mug. He grabbed it, carefully. 

 

He thought that it was Flug's, hopefully it is - was another thought he had. If not, he'd have to apologize to him. 

 

Vixen started the coffee maker, it was brewing after he added the dark beans. 

 

That white haired guy was in his thoughts again, as he was waiting. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**A few minutes later -**

 

It was finally finished. 

 

After taking it out, Vixen poured the black coffee in the blue mug. 

 

This pale skinned male mixed that coffee with creamers and some milk. He also added a bit of sugar. Which made it sweeter. He hoped that Flug likes it sweet and not black, bitter coffee. He would hate to have messed up on such a simple thing to do. 

 

Vixen shaked his head, grabbing the mug. He walks down the hallway and towards the lab, bringing back the coffee with him for Flug. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

That mug filled with coffee was given to Flug. 

 

“I hope that I didn't get it wrong..” Vixen said, in a quiet and worried voice. 

 

Flug moved his paperbag out of the way. He takes a sip, loving the taste. It was so good. He has another smile, even if it wasn't showing (because of that paperbag). “No, you didn't. In fact, I actually like it this way very much. I love sweet things.” 

 

“Really?” Vixen asked, in slight shock, that he got something right. 

 

Flug nods his head, as he smiles again. 

 

Vixen also smiled, as he sighed in relief. 

 

There was a moment of peaceful silence between these two. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**An hour later -**

 

Dr. Flug had a small conversation with Vixen, getting to know him slightly, then he gets back to work. 

 

Vixen decided that he'll bring Flug something to eat, instead of 5.0.5. 

 

"Are you hungry? I made food for Zess all the time, it shouldn't be hard at all. Is there something you want?" 

 

Flug looked at him, thinking about it. "Sure, I am a bit starving, need energy and nutrition to work better. I would love something to eat. Just anything but sandwiches." 

 

Vixen got another slight smile. "Yeah, of course. Be right back." 

 

Then, he walked out of there. 

 

Flug kept a smile of his own. He noticed that Vixen's cheerful yet shy personality was a mix between him and 5.0.5, at least that's what it reminded this human scientist of. That made him feel comfortable around Vixen. 

 

After that thought, Flug worked again now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Eventually, Vixen came back into the lab, with a plate of food. It looks like pasta. 

 

Although, Vixen accidentally tripped and falls down. This plate breaks and shatters. Now there's glass and food everywhere. 

 

Vixen is mostly emotionless like his sister. But there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. 

 

“I-I'm sorry, Flug.” he said, quietly. He started cleaning it up. 

 

Flug got off the chair, walking towards him. 

 

"..it was just an accident, I'm not mad. You can relax.." he started to say to that male in the white hair. He noticed what was about to happen. "Careful..." It was already too late though.

 

Vixen cut himself on a sharp piece of glass. He hissed in slight pain. His hand was bleeding now. 

 

Flug saw that, as expected and gets off the ground (he had kneeled in front of him before). He helped him up from there, carefully. 

 

They walk into the bathroom. Flug checked the wound, noticing it was just bloody. Although, it wasn't deep and there was no glass in this skin, thankfully. He puts disinfectant on that cut. 

 

He comforted and kept Vixen calm, from the pained feeling. He wrapped bandages around Vixen's hand. 

 

Both of them cleaned themselves off, from the blood. After everything is thrown out, both guys look and made sure that nothing was on the floor. It wasn't. 

 

Flug gazed at him. He also finally noticed the clothing that Vixen is wearing. 

 

“We should get you something else to wear. That doesn't look comfortable to be in and you'll get cold.” Vixen silently stared at him, then he nodded his head, slowly. 

 

Flug gives him some clothes. 

 

Vixen started to get undressed. 

 

Flug turned around, giving privacy to the other male. He was also blushing. 

 

Vixen notices that, but he didn't say anything. He puts these clothes on. He is wearing a dark gray sweater and black jeans now. He's still barefoot as well. 

 

Flug smiled at him. “It looks nice on you, perfectly fits.” 

 

Vixen had a slight smile, with a blush. “Thanks.” he said to him, in a quiet voice again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**Hours Later -**

 

It's getting late, darker out (not that these two knew this with them being in the lab). 

 

Vixen wasn't cold now, although he was sleepy again, but he decided to stay awake with him. 

 

Flug had been working for awhile, he noticed that about Vixen though. 

 

"You know that you can sleep." 

 

Vixen looked at him. "But I want to stay awake with you." Although, his blue eyes are already starting to close, until he opened them again. 

 

Flug didn't mind it, in fact he thought that the other male was being very adorable. He blushed at thinking this, before he talked again. 

 

"You should sleep, you need to or you'll be exhausted tomorrow." 

 

Vixen decides not to argue with him, sighing softly. "Ok then, night." 

 

"Goodnight, Vixen." 

 

Vixen nodded at that, then he lays down on Flug's bed. It was small but shockingly comfortable. Strangely enough. He laid his head on the pillow and wrapped that soft blanket around himself. It's warm and smelled like Flug, taking in that nice scent of the other male's, secretly. He was blushing a slight reddish shade. After that, he closed his eyes again, slowly falling asleep. In a peaceful way. 

 

Flug smiled, under his paperbag, noticing this. He started to work a bit more on a device (it's another invention for his boss, that eldritch demon), after that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Black Hat would be the person in the mansion that likes bitter, black coffee 🎩 While Dr. Flug loves sweet coffee with milk, creamers, and sugar ☕ 
> 
> Just my thoughts xD 💕


	4. Morning and They Met Them

_They get in the bed, laying down with each other. That eldritch demon lets the human female be next to him._

 

_They both fall asleep, eventually._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's cold out, a slight blue tint shaded everything in it. 

 

Black Hat opened his eyes. He saw how early in the morning it was, probably 5am or so, when he usually always gets up after all. 

 

He gazed down, as he also noticed that Violet was laying on him. Her head being on his chest. She must have done this while she was asleep. 

 

Black Hat remembered Violet saying something yesterday, about her sleeping in the same bed with Zess before. He shaked his own head, snapping out of that thought. 

 

He was noticing another thing, feeling her warmth on his cold body (even through that clothing he's wearing). 

 

It was strange.. 

 

Black Hat decided not to think about it and moved away from her. 

 

He notices that the movement hadn't woken her.

 

This demonic being, that eldritch lets himself be 'nice' for once, allowing Violet to rest and sleep a few minutes longer. While he got dressed. 

 

Black Hat got out of the bed, standing now. He puts clothes on, his usual black and red outfit. That iconic suit. 

 

He looked at himself in the tall mirror on this wall. He made sure that everything looks alright. 

 

After awhile, Black Hat finally walked back over to the bed. He stands on the other side, in front of Violet now. 

 

Black Hat stared down at her again, gazing at Violet's white hair and pale skin. He had let her sleep long enough, so he was shaking Violet awake. 

 

Violet opened her blue eyes. She felt better than yesterday. She had slept well, peacefully even, getting a nice night's rest. 

 

Others would think she's strange, having thought that, especially after she had been sleeping in the same bed with an eldritch demon. But she didn't really care, considering she was used to it, after years of doing that. 

 

She snapped out of it, staring upwards at her boss, this demonic being in the top hat. 

 

"Good morning, sir.." 

 

"Morning." Black Hat replied to that, with his low and deep voice, naturally darken. He leaned, looking at her. "Get up now, you have work to do." 

 

Violet simply nodded at that. She was getting out of that bed now. 

 

Black Hat had moved out of her way. 

 

He decided to head over to his office, to get some paperwork done. He walked out of there, closing the door behind himself. 

 

Then, he was walking down this hallway. He leaves to give Violet her privacy as well. 

 

Violet didn't seem to mind. 

 

She was undressing and putting on her maid outfit again. 

 

In the silence of that room now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Two hours later -**

 

Black Hat had gotten done with the paperwork that he needed to write down on. So he decided it was time to introduce those twins to the others (except for the fact that Dr. Flug already knows Vixen, this eldritch demon ignored it). 

 

He snaps out of it. Out of these thoughts. He was walking out of his office and down that darkened hallway. He called Violet and Vixen into the living room. 

 

After that, he calls over the others. Then within a few minutes, everyone was there. 

 

"Y-You wanted to see us, boss? S-sir, Black Hat.." Flug talked, saying this in a slightly quiet voice. His eyes glanced over to Vixen (almost staring at him, although that other male didn't seem to notice it), for just a second, then he looked back at the demonic being that he works for. 

 

Black Hat was nodding at that. "Yeah, I did." He gazed at the others. “Dr. Flug, Dementia, 505.” He had put his clawed hands on the white haired girl’s shoulders. “This is Violet. She's my maid. And with her brother, Vixen, they're apart of this household now. I ask that you treat both of them well.” 

 

Flug nodded his head. He had already decided to do that with Vixen, but he would treat Violet the same way as well. “O-Of course, sir.” he said to him. He also stared at Violet. “It's nice to meet you.” 

 

“It's nice to meet you too, Flug.” Violet said to this paperbag-wearing guy. Her voice was quiet. 

 

'So both twins are soft-spoken. I wonder why..’ Flug thought, to himself. 

 

5.0.5 stares at the pale skinned girl, nodding his head at Black Hat as well. Then, he walked over and greeted Violet. He hugs her, with a kind smile. 

 

Violet wraps her arms around him, touching his blue fur, gently. Softly and nicely. 

 

This bear smiled at the affection, happily. He pulled away from her. 

 

That white haired guy, Vixen had reacted the same way, when this bear hugged him too. He kept a slight smile, before he had that emotionless expression again (after he was released from the hug). Just like his twin sister. 

 

Dementia eyed Violet for a long time, suspiciously. Although, she didn't say anything to the other female. 

 

She would keep her eyes on Violet, that's for sure. Especially after she noticed her beloved, their eldritch boss, Black Hat being all touchy with **_her_**.

 

After awhile, Violet headed back with Black Hat, probably towards the demonic being's office. 

 

Which didn't ease Dementia's suspicions of this girl with that white hair. 

 


	5. Nightmare, Comforting Him & Another Day

**Later that night -**  

 

Vixen tells him that they should sleep now. 

 

Flug nods his head, slightly, standing and getting off there. He stretched himself, feeling a lot better after that. 

 

He had worked hard again, although he knew that Vixen was right. That he needs rest, to sleep. 

 

They walk over to that small yet slightly comfy bed, which was Flug's. 

 

Vixen gets in the bed with Flug. 

 

Both guys were laying on their left sides. Flug's back was facing Vixen. 

 

They both fall asleep in that silence. 

 

Hours had gone by, quietly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's eventually midnight (after awhile it seemed), they were both sleeping. 

 

Flug opens his eyes though, and slightly wakes up, when he felt something against his back. 

 

He feels that it's Vixen and the other male is shaking. 

 

At first, he thought that Vixen was just cold. Which was strange, since this white haired male is wearing one of his warmest sweaters. Until he heard silent cries. 

 

Vixen holds him, tightly. His arms wrapped around him. He was spooning Flug from behind. He's shaking, as he cried silently. It appeared that he was still asleep. He was having a nightmare, crying in his sleep. 

 

Flug felt bad for him. He turns around again. He pulls him closer. He was holding Vixen, his arms around the other male's body. 

 

It was warm. Flug liked that. He comforted him in this way. 

 

Vixen calmed down and relaxed in Flug's embrace. He rested peacefully now. He snuggled and nuzzled against him, as he was still unconscious. 

 

Flug does the same, resting with him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Next day, early morning -**

 

Vixen wakes, as he had opened his blue eyes. 

 

He blushed again now, when he noticed that he is in Flug's arms and very close to him. Although, he didn't mind. He has another smile, staying there. 

 

After awhile, it seemed, he slowly pulled out of Flug's grip. He already missed that warmth from his embrace. But he shaked this feeling away. 

 

Vixen got off there. He walked out and through another door, nearby. He goes into the small bathroom, to wash himself and other stuff, to get ready for the day. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Meanwhile, with these two -_ **

 

Black Hat was also waking up. He looked at Violet for a second, then he gets out of the bed. 

 

He walks over, in his own bathroom now. He takes off his clothes. 

 

Then, he got in the shower, turning it on.

 

Black Hat lets that warm water run down his dark skin and cold body. 

 

After that, he gets out and dried off with a black towel. He went back in the room, then he puts on one of his suits. With a red shirt, a dark gray vest, and a black tie. His usual outfit. 

 

This eldritch demon noticed that human female wakes herself, opening her eyes, and slowly standing. 

 

Violet walked into there and she takes a bath (like the eldritch wanted her to, again), before anything else. 

 

She got out, after awhile. Then, she was getting dressed in the same outfit, her maid clothing.

 

Black Hat leaves her alone, during that. Just like last time. 

 

Naturally, Dementia didn't see any of this, because the vent above there to Black Hat's room was sealed shut. So that she couldn't watch him or anything. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Late afternoon now -**

 

Black Hat and Dr. Flug were having a conversation, discussing something about a device, an invention this scientist (and doctor) has recently made. 

 

After Black Hat was finished talking with Dr. Flug, the eldritch demon started heading out the door. But then, he stopped for a second. 

 

“Oh, and Flug?” 

 

Flug turned around and looked at him. “Y-Yeah, sir?” 

 

Black Hat had a small grin, a genuine smile. 

 

“Well done. This was some great work today from you, keep it that way. I expect the next device, an invention by tomorrow.” 

 

“W-Will do, Mr. Black Hat!” 

 

Flug had smiled, under his paperbag, as his boss praised him. 

 

Black Hat seemed satisfied and leaves after that, walking out of there. 

 

Vixen had been cleaning the lab. 

 

He cleaned a machine and watched them, from over where he was. He had a smile, at Flug's happiness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Paperhat bromance at the end there :) 🎩🖤 & I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter 💜 ♡


	6. How Far Does Darkness Fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - This chapter is gonna have some violence (because I wanted to add in angst & darkness into my fanfic), just so you know

**In that evening -**

 

It was like the rest of this day got worse, bad enough to piss him off. 

 

First it was that he lost some paperwork, then a client cut him off. Small things to others, but to him it was a big deal. 

 

That eldritch demon felt his anger getting to a boiling point. 

 

Black Hat feels angry, very mad. His crimson red eyes turned to a darker shade. His mint green sharp teeth gritted. 

 

His temper became deadly.

 

It seemed like the room got darkened a bit, than usual. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Violet cleaned most of the rooms in this mansion, with 5.0.5's help (of course, since that is what he's also here for). 

 

That white haired female decided to head over to where she knew Black Hat was. 

 

She walked into his office, to help there, until she noticed something wrong with him. 

 

Black Hat seems tensed, as he stands in front of his desk, instead of sitting in the chair to write on some paperwork. 

 

Violet walks over to him, slowly. "..Black Hat, sir?" 

 

It was like she was at the wrong place, at the wrong time, to be there. When this happened next. 

 

Black Hat grabbed her with force, fully blinded by a rage. 

 

Violet falls to her knees. 

 

This demonic being still standing and leaning over her. He was about to wrap his hands around her neck. Probably to strangle her. 

 

It reminded her of something that happened in the past, strangely enough. 

 

Black Hat realized what he was doing and pulled away. He sat down on the couch and tried to calm down. 

 

Violet just stared at him, in a silent way. 

 

Eventually, she crawled over and was now kneeled down in front of him. She reached out and touched his face with her hands, gently. 

 

She was still staring at him, with her blue eyes again. 

 

Black Hat looked at her. 

 

Violet moved these hands away. Her eyes were still on him. 

 

That eldritch demon grabbed her wrist in his clawed hand. 

 

“Just be quiet and stay here with me.” he said to her. 

 

Violet nodded her head, not saying anything. 

 

Black Hat leaned over again. He puts his forehead against Violet's. He closed his eyes for a second. 

 

Violet knew that this was probably his way of saying 'sorry’ to her. Since she knows he's not used to being apologetic. She lets him do this and stayed there. 

 

She wasn't tensing being close to him, especially with how cold he is. His grip on her.. 

 

'Such a strange girl..' Black Hat thinks to himself, as he repeated his thought from last time. 

 

Although, Black Hat was also staying close to her. Not wanting to pull away, for some reason. 

 

There is silence between them. It's nice. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Although, Dementia saw it through the vents. 

 

Dementia glared darkly, as she gets very angry herself. She breathed a bit, like a predator. Her teeth almost like fangs and her fingers twitched similar to claws. 

 

Strangely enough, she holds it and waited patiently for when Violet leaves. 

 

Violet was in the hallway, down away from their boss's office. 

 

She was distracted, slightly. She hummed, in a soft way, out of habit. 

 

Dementia took this as a sign to strike. She dropped down from the vent near her and attacked Violet. 

 

She pinned her down. She talked to her, in a dark and low tone of voice. Nowhere close to Black Hat's, but enough to have made anyone feel a shiver run down their spine. 

 

"..so you think that you can just touch or be close to my beloved? You  **_tramp_ ** ..you're not his favorite, you know." 

 

Violet had remembered something from her past again, although she kept silent again and letting her do what she wants. 

 

Dementia had snapped and was insane right now. She scratches and bites her a lot, as she talked about her ‘blacky’. 

 

But it was like a faded out voice to Violet, yet she still listened as she started to lose blood from these endless wounds, it seems. 

 

"Blacky is mine. We met a long time ago, before anyone else. Not Dr. Flug or 5.0.5, those two weren't the first. I was. He took me in. A seemingly worthless banshee that no one else wanted around. I was a witch then turned banshee, I was slowly slipping into madness. Until he saved me. He made me see that I could be so much more than what I was. Now look at me. But now he barely notices me. You show up and he's giving you so much attention. Just watch he won't care about you within a few months or weeks. Hell, I won't let him do that or get closer to you. Because I'm gonna  **_kill_ ** you, for thinking you could have my beloved.." 

 

Dementia was debating with herself, on what to do, how to hurt Violet. To either cut open Violet's neck or scream at her (like the banshee that she still is, which is fatal to humans). Decisions, decisions.

 

Violet just stared at her, with each thing she said. She noticed that Dementia was thinking and is deep in her thoughts. But there was no way to escape, she was trapped in Dementia's grip. 

 

Dementia gazed down at Violet. 

 

'..she still has that look, this emotionless expression, I wonder if I can change that. It'll be different, her face will twist the moment she feels  _ pain _ ...' she thought, to herself, a bit sadistically at the end. Her eyes slightly glowed at thinking this, yet darkly. That made her grin, getting closer to hurt Violet. 

 

Until something else happened instead..than what she had in mind. 

 

Darkened shadows appeared behind her, a black tentacle grabbed Dementia, pulling her away. She was thrown against a wall. 

 

Dementia looked at him. 

 

“Dementia..” Black Hat growled at her. 

 

Dementia had a look of slight fear in her eyes and ran away, into the vent near them. 

 

Black Hat just sighed softly. He walked over to Violet. 

 

That female with blue shaded eyes, was staring at this eldritch demon. After that, she fainted from blood loss. 

 

Black Hat stares at her. Then, he picked Violet up, into his arms. 

 

He carried her away and walked towards his private room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like to write Black Hat as abusive, it's not my style, but I had to add in his temper somewhere in here [the fanfic], although it'll be the only time he tries to hurt Violet (I promise you that). 
> 
> Dementia is based off the banshee creature from that tv show, Charmed (old version, not the remake). For my headcanon of her, I like to write different stuff than others. 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I care for Dementia and love her character. Although, she's still evil. So I had to add something bad involving her in here, it's not so you all will hate her (just saying) xD 
> 
> I did feel bad for her, that her love for Black Hat is unrequited. I wrote Dementia in the way of my headcanon for her, with it she is also crazy, as always. So I do hope you all liked this chapter :) 💜


	7. Taking Care Of Her

_ Black Hat just sighed softly. He walked over to Violet.  _

 

_ That female with blue shaded eyes, was staring at this eldritch demon.  _

 

_ After that, she fainted from blood loss.  _

 

_ Black Hat stares at her. Then, he picked Violet up, into his arms.  _

 

_ He carried her away and walked towards his private room.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat closed and fully shuts the door behind them, with his black magic. 

 

He puts her down, on the bed. 

 

Violet was laying on her back, still unconscious. 

 

Her clothes were ripped, he'd have to get Violet a new outfit. Not that it was a problem. He takes out the first aid kit that Dr. Flug had gave to him, especially for Violet, just in case. 

 

Flug was right, as always, although Black Hat would never admit that to him. 

 

Black Hat takes off her clothes, carefully. He cleaned the blood and wrapped these wounds in white bandages. 

 

He puts the kit away, and pulled a blanket over Violet, after that. He stared at her, then he touched the red marks on Violet's neck, with his claws. These markings were from when he almost strangled Violet to death. He had barely grabbed her, but still.. 

 

Black Hat gets a softened look in his eyes, as he got deep in his thoughts. 

 

He is a demon, an eldritch creature and a being of darkness. He shouldn't care. That's right, he didn't. Does he? 

 

Black Hat snaps out of it and shaked his head, not wanting to think about it. 

 

He gets up and sat down on the couch in there. 

 

That demonic eldritch watched her and waited for Violet to waken. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**An hour or two later -**

 

Violet opened her eyes of blue, again, eventually. She noticed Black Hat was near her. She gazed over at him. 

 

"..oh, hey, sir..I didn't know you were here." 

 

Black Hat looked at her as well. "Of course I would be here, this is my room after all." he said, trying to make it seem like he doesn't really care about her, at all. When it was slightly the opposite. 

 

"Sorry, for everything, especially causing you trouble.." Violet replied at that, still staring at him a little bit. 

 

Black Hat let out another sigh. "It's fine, you should get some more rest, you'll be working again tomorrow.

 

Violet hesitated, at first (since she still had work to do), then she reluctantly agreed. 

 

She closed her eyes again, falling asleep, in her boss’s bed. 

 

It was nice and warm. With his scent. Which calmed her down, getting a peaceful sleep. 

 

Black Hat kept watching her, in the silence. 

 

What's wrong with him..? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, sorry about that, I wasn't feeling well when I wrote it, although I hope that you all enjoyed reading this part anyway :) 💙 ⚤ ♡


	8. Inner Scars In Their Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be dark, although not detailed. But, if you are uncomfortable with children dying (not graphic, nothing shown) or underaged kisses with a young girl, then you can skip this part. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.
> 
> It's just about their past. Violet's and Vixen's.

Their parents were killed, brutally murdered when they were just seven years old. 

 

Then, both of them were kidnapped by a demon (a different one that didn't kill their mom and dad). 

 

This demon with the name of 'Zess’. 

 

These twins were raised and taken care of, while in a cage with other children for two years. 

 

Violet still held onto the heart locket that her mama gave her. It made beautiful music from it. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

A few months later, when they were still seven, Zess brings them into a weird room that was deadly silent. He looked at Violet and gave her a choice. It was like a game to him. 

 

“Violet, I'm gonna give you a choice. I'm gonna destroy this locket that your mother gave you. Or I'm going to kill your brother. It's your decision. What or who did you want spared?” 

 

Violet glanced at both. It took her less than a few seconds to decide. “That locket is only a thing that she gave me. Please let my brother live.” 

 

Zess sighs softly. “I thought that this would be interesting. That your decision would be hard for you. But, that's fine. Alright.” He threw Vixen, pushing the child away from him. 

 

Violet had a slight smile, as she hugged her brother. She wraps her arms around him, keeping Vixen close. 

 

Vixen also has a small smile now. 

 

Zess puts the locket necklace in the fire, throwing it in these flames. He was watching as it burned. Then, he grabs each child's wrist, dragging them out of there. 

 

Violet looked and watched that locket as it burns and turns black, then she's fully out the door with them. 

 

'Bye, mama.’ she also thought, silently again. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When they were nine years old, they both started noticing things. 

 

Those children who are taken away, were randomly chosen. Unless they made these demons mad or did something bad, then they were the ones who would 'disappear’. 

 

Violet was playing with another girl her age, a friend. 

 

They were smiling and holding hands. 

 

Vixen had a smile as well, sitting down on the ground near them. 

 

Until a demon came and opened the cage. 

 

This girl was pulled away from Violet and out of there. 

 

Violet stared sadly, as the girl was dragged away. 

 

That girl had a look of sorrow and dread, true despair at what's gonna happen to her. She had her hand still reached out towards Violet. Before she disappeared with that demon and the door was closed. 

 

Violet sat down with her brother, next to him. 

 

“I'm sorry, Vi.. Everything will be alright, eventually.. I promise.” Vixen said, trying to comfort his sister. 

 

Violet just nodded her head, instead of saying anything. 

 

Vixen understands and stayed quiet as well. 

 

Violet's eyes are darkened, as she's deep in her thoughts. 

 

She is used to losing 'friends’ and other children always being taken from this cage they're in. That's why she tries to not get attached or close to anyone here. Although, she can't help it that she is nice. 

 

Violet glanced at the other girls, both of them were crying. She felt sympathy for these two. She crawled over to them. “..it's okay…” 

 

That blonde haired girl got angry and pushed Violet to the ground. She was glaring angrily at her. 

 

“Shut up! It's your fault that she's gone!” she yelled out. 

 

This other red-headed girl, that was by her, got up. She looked concerned. She didn't want them all to fight with each other. 

 

“M-Mary, she didn't do anything..” 

 

“Have you gone crazy?” Vixen asked, in a bit of anger, although he tried to stay quiet so that the demons don't come in. 

 

That last child was on the floor, near these girls. This boy stays silent and only cried. 

 

Vixen couldn't blame him for that, with everything going on. 

 

“Be quiet, both of you, as if you can't say it's not her fault. It clearly is.” That girl, Mary, told them. “She's that demon, Zess’s favorite. She never gets in trouble and he always treats her like she is special or better than us. She hasn't been taken away. Violet, you know this. Don't act like you are oblivious. You're just a pretty little thing. A toy for those demons, especially him. You're disgusting! I hate you!” she says, hatred was clear in those green eyes. 

 

Vixen gets in front of his sister, Violet being behind him. He felt protective over Vi, like he always does. He'll keep her safe, no matter what. 

 

He glared darkly at Mary. “You leave her alone.” 

 

“You only care about her, because she's your twin sister.” Mary rolled her eyes, then she said this. 

 

“Even if she wasn't, I'd still protect her with my life. So do yourself a favor and stay away from us.” Vixen replied at that, seriously, with a dark tone of voice. 

 

Violet was staring at them, quietly. “Vixen..” 

 

“You know that everything I said was true!” Mary said 

 

'She’s right..’ Violet thought, to herself now. 

 

A demon walked in. “What the fuck is going on here!?” 

 

It was Zess. 

 

Before anyone could do or say anything, Violet beat them to it. 

 

Violet walks over to him, as he was standing on the other side of that cage. She grabs onto the caged bars, her hands held them while she stares at that dark being. 

 

“This is all my fault. I'm the one who started this, not them. I'm sorry.” she said to him. 

 

Zess stared down at her, silently. “That's nice of you to take the blame, without reason, for the one who is really responsible. But, I know that you didn't start this, sweetheart.” He grabbed her chin and tilted it to look at him a bit more. His claws against there. “Tell me who did it. Which child started this first.” 

 

Violet didn't say anything, as they kept staring at each other. 

 

Zess signed. “That's alright. You don't have to say anything to me. I already know. But, don't lie to me again. Do you understand?” 

 

Violet nods her head, again now. “Yes, sir.” 

 

“Good girl.” Zess released her, with that warning. Then, he glances at Mary with menacing intent. “..and as for you, next time I'd watch what you say. Be silent and don't yell. Unless you want to be skinned alive.” His voice was slightly demonic. 

 

Mary flinched at that tone of voice, before nodding her head. She clenched her teeth. 

 

Zess leaves the room with his back facing them. 

 

“I knew it, what did I tell you all..” Mary muttered, mostly to herself. 

 

After that, these children were alone together once more. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After that day, Mary was the next to be taken away. She screamed as it happened. 

 

Mary was screaming while being dragged out the door and down the hallway. 

 

All of them remembered her screams, especially Violet and Vixen. 

 

That darkness, surrounded by shadows. 

 

This place was truly a hellish nightmare.. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When Violet and Vixen are twelve, they were still there in that cage. Although, it was always emptied and refilled, as children were coming, then eventually going. 

 

They've seen it all, over and over again. Through those years. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Meanwhile, Zess was sat down on a stone table, being alone in his thoughts. 

 

Zess snapped out of it as he heard someone walk in. 

 

A demon with dark gray skin, black hair, black-ish red eyes, and darkened horns (close in detail to Zess’s). He also had similar claws to him. But he had a different marking on himself. A scar over his right eye. 

 

“Zess, I have to talk to you.” 

 

“Hello, Fang. What is it that you desire to speak about.” 

 

“It's that human girl. You're strangely obsessed with her. Which I'm worried about. You shouldn't be treating her like that way. She should be treated like every other human child.” Fang said to him. 

 

“Probably. You're maybe right. I have to think about this. Leave me be, for now.” Zess replied at that. 

 

Fang nodded his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

Zess was by himself, thinking deeply again. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Fang goes to that room with the cage for human children. He glanced inside, walking in. 

 

Violet and Vixen were the only ones in the cage. 

 

All the rest of the children were taken away, expect them. 

 

Fang gets in there, after he opened it. He grabs onto Vixen. 

 

He was gonna hurt him. 

 

That was until he felt someone grab onto his arm. 

 

It was the white haired girl. 

 

Fang gave a dark glare at her. 

 

“Is he in trouble? Did he do something bad?” Violet asked him. 

 

“Not really.” Fang says to her now. 

 

“Then why are you doing this?” 

 

“I don't know..” Fang’s mind went faded as his stare was on her. He lets Vixen fall to the ground. 

 

Violet distracted him, so her brother wouldn't get hurt. 

 

Fang falls to his knees, still staring at her. 

 

Violet also stared at him. She touched his face with her hands, then she leaned in and kissed him, on the lips. 

 

Now Fang’s eyes snapped wide open, in slight shock. 

 

This human girl.. 

 

Vixen's eyes widened as well. “V-Violet..” His voice was quiet again. 

 

Violet pulled away, and then, she hugs him. Her arms around this demon. 

 

Fang snaps out of it and gets off there. He angrily gripped onto her. He lifted her upwards with his hands around her neck. He starts strangling her. 

 

“Why you-!” 

 

“Fang..” A dark voice came from behind him, outside of the cage. 

 

Fang dropped the girl and turned around. He got out of that cage. He closed it behind himself. 

 

“Zess, I..” 

 

Zess pinned him against the caged bars. 

 

His eyes full of anger and betrayal? 

 

Fang couldn't fully tell. 

 

They were staring at each other in silence, until Zess finally talked. 

 

“I'm gonna give you a warning and a piece of advice. Stay away from these two, especially Violet. If you try anything again or hurt them, I'II kill you. Even if you are my half brother. We may be immortal beings, but I'II make sure that you don't come back for a very long time.” It was said darkly. 

 

“Fine, I understand.” Fang replies to that. 

 

“Good.” Was the last thing that Zess told him, leaving after this. 

 

Fang also left, somewhere else. 

 

Violet and Vixen heard everything, although they stayed quiet. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

That night, these two were still alone. 

 

They lay down on the ground, next to each other. 

 

“Vi, why do you listen to them? Or when you do other things. Like that thing with Mary and Zess. Then, earlier with that demon, Fang. Why?” Vixen asked her, in a quiet voice. 

 

Violet silently stared at him. “What Mary said was partly right. I know it is. But.. Why do you think we're the only children left in here? Because we obey. I do as I'm told. So that we stay alive. If we listen and do what they say, the demons will keep us alive, we won't get hurt.” she said, quietly. 

 

“That does make sense..” 

 

“It is. Also, I can't lose you. I won't let it happen.”

 

“I am the same, I'm not gonna lose you.” 

 

Violet had a slight smile at that. “I love you, brother.” 

 

Vixen smiled again. “I love you too, sister.” he also said, wrapping his arms around her. He holds Violet now. 

 

Violet got closer a bit, her arms also wrapped around him. She cuddled Vixen, tightly. 

 

They stay close, falling asleep eventually again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They finally get out of the cage and leave from there, when they're both fourteen. 

 

Violet and Vixen are at a new house now, a black also dark purple mansion. It was Zess’s place. 

 

They stayed with him, since then. 

 

Both of them would clean around, in every room. They also made food for him. Did things like a maid and butler would. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Eventually, they were both seventeen. 

 

Zess had called Violet into his room. He secretly knew that this would be the last night with her in his mansion. So he wanted to spend these final hours right. 

 

He was snapped out of it, by a noise. 

 

Someone walking in and closing the door behind them. Naturally, he knows that it's Violet. 

 

That white haired female was standing in front of him. “You wanted to see me, master Zess?” 

 

Zess smirked at her. 

 

“Yes, I did, darling. Violet, take off your clothes, although only that dress.” 

 

Violet nodded her head and takes off her clothing, putting it on the ground. She was just in her bra and panties now. 

 

“Dance for me.” 

 

This human girl nods her head again, at his command. She danced, like a gypsy would, for him. 

 

Zess kept his smirk, a slight grin, as he watched her. 

 

“Now come over here and sit down.” He touched his lap, signaling where he wanted her. 

 

Violet does as she's told again. She walked over to him and sat down in Zess’s lap, leg on each side. She looked at the candles near them, then she was staring into Zess’s eyes. 

 

That demon stayed close to her, touching Violet's soft hair. "My loveable angel.." he whispered 

 

Violet hummed softly, as she closed her eyes, for a bit. 

 

Zess had a smile. He stared into Violet's blue eyes. He loved everything about her. She is like a fallen angel to him. 

 

He leaned down, kissing her. 

 

Violet closed her eyes and lets him do that. 

 

'My dear, sweet Violet..’ Zess thought, to himself again. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

That next afternoon, Zess told them to wear something else and that they were leaving. He was gonna send them away. Especially Violet. 

 

Because Zess knew that he loves her. But, he can't be. Humans and demons are just not meant to be together. And he knows that he's not a good fit for her. This was a goodbye to her. He ignored the strange, sad feeling in his dead heart. 

 

He'll give them to a friend that he knows. That way he will be able to get rid of his obsession with her and it'll keep his half brother away from Violet as well. 

 

Zess also knows that Fang was right, about everything he said to him. So after these humans are gone, he will try to fix their relationship as brothers. 

 

Hopefully he can.. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	9. Thinking, Sweater, & Blushing

Violet is laying on a couch, her back against it. She was deep in her thoughts again, thinking a bit as her stare is on the ceiling. 

 

Vixen walked over to her. “You alright, sis?” 

 

Violet gets out of these thoughts and snapped out of it. “I'm okay. I was just thinking. About the past.” 

 

Vixen nodded his head at that. He didn't really like to think about their past. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Meanwhile, with Black Hat -**

 

Black Hat can't stop thinking about her now and he didn't know why. He was probably just worried about Violet. 

 

'..yeah, that's it.' Especially after what happened with Dementia. He should really threaten that lizard girl into not doing it again. Or something like that. 

 

When did he care so much? This was so frustrating. But Violet is human, after all.. 

 

Black Hat shaked his head, as he snapped out of his thoughts, again now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It's been two weeks now. 

 

Violet starts taking care of Black Hat, as the eldritch's personal maid (like he had said to the others). Getting him coffee, cleaning his office and bedroom (every day), and other stuff like that. She does whatever she is told to do, without question. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Violet was sat down on her bed, in a room. 

 

Her boss, Black Hat had gave Violet a room of her own to rest and sleep in (weeks before), when she wasn't working. 

 

She was also given other clothes, for relaxing and just casual, to wear in her free time. She was wearing one of those outfits now. It was a gray sweater with black shorts and gray long socks. 

 

Violet was slightly surprised and secretly shocked. 

 

Although, she didn't mind it, at all. In fact, she was a bit happy inside. Even if it doesn't show on her emotionless expression. 

 

Her blue eyes clearly showed her happiness. She was glad. 

 

It would get cold at times, when she had to wear barely anything before. Her ex-boss, Zess didn't give her any other clothing to wear or her own room, she usually always slept in the same bed with him. 

 

That night, a few days ago, in the eldritch demon's bed. It was nice. 

 

Violet liked that almost closeness with him and strangely enough, she loved his coldness. 

 

She wasn't sure if it was because she is just used to that feeling (from him and Zess) or it being the cause of something else. 

 

But this thought of hers nearly made her smile. 

 

Violet was so distracted by her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed or even sensed someone there. 

 

It was her boss, naturally. 

 

Black Hat was standing in that opened doorway. 

 

He stared at her and watched Violet. He saw that she had this thoughtful look, even with her emotionless gaze. 

 

In that dim lighting, these blue eyes of Violet's almost had a grayness in them. It was beautiful, peaceful.. 

 

After thinking that, he shaked his head. 

 

Black Hat snapped out of it. He talked again now. His low and deep, slightly dark voice got Violet to look at him. 

 

"Violet.." 

 

"Oh, sir, Black Hat. Sorry, I didn't see you there." 

 

"It's fine. Just know something. You shouldn't get distracted like that. Anyway, I'm just here to say that your time is over. Get back to work. I expect you to be working for the next few hours." 

 

"Of course." 

 

"Good, you can sleep when it gets dark, no earlier than that." 

 

Violet nodded and waited for her boss to talk again. 

 

When he didn't, this white haired female decided to get to work now. 

 

She turned around, as she lifted her gray sweater, taking it off. Slowly. 

 

Black Hat's visible eye widened, snapping out of his thoughts once again. Instead of yelling at her, that demonic being leaves and closed the door behind him. 

 

He walked down that darkened hallway, his hands behind his back. 

 

This eldritch demon reached upwards and touched that brim of his top hat, trying to hide his slight flusteredness. 

 

Black Hat felt a strange feeling. He was lost in a thought now. 

 

'What is this? Damn that human..what the hell is wrong with her? Why is she getting to me like this..?' 

 

He snaps out of it again, deciding not to think about it anymore. He headed back over to his office, to write on some paperwork that he needed to finish anyway. To distract himself, from these thoughts and weird feelings. He sighed quietly, leaving away from there, silently. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜


	10. Handsome Guy & His Maid

**It's afternoon again -**

 

Violet had just got done with the living room, it was cleaned very well, no dust or cobwebs anywhere. 

 

She noticed that their boss was walking down the stairs. She greeted him. 

 

"..hello, sir." 

 

Black Hat looked at her. "..Violet, this place looks nice. Good." 

 

"Thank you." 

 

This eldritch demon nodded at that, before he eyed the human female again. 

 

Violet wondered what he was thinking about, that demonic being. 

 

Black Hat thought the same thing about her again, wondering this.

 

It seemed like awhile (when it really wasn't), as they stared at each other. 

 

Then, he finally talked again. 

 

"Let's get going. Would you like to head out, to shop and take a walk with me?" Black Hat says to her. He knew that the security system would be turned off before they left and after they came back. 

 

Violet was nodding again now. "Sure." she said, quietly. 

 

Black Hat was still staring at Violet, silently. "Alright then." 

 

He snapped his fingers and black smoke surrounded him. He turned into his human form, that disguise for when he goes out into town. 

 

Violet had her stare on him, these blue shaded eyes gazing towards Black Hat. 

 

Black Hat looked like a normal human guy now, in his late 20s or mid 30s, who's rich. He is good-looking, attractive. He has black hair that's slicked back, with gray eyes (instead of crimson red), and white skin. He still had on his suit. Although, instead of a red shirt under that vest, it's a black one. His top hat disappeared into this black smoke and a black fedora hat was on his head now, which replaced it. 

 

He almost blushed, at Violet's stare on him. But he doesn't. He shaked off that feeling as he coughed. 

 

Which made Violet snap out of it. 

 

"Should I change into something different?" Violet asked him. 

 

"No, you look fine the way you are." 

 

"Ok." 

 

After that, they both leave and walk out the door. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Both of them walked down the street, looking unique to others. A guy having a gray cane in hand with a white haired maid girl on his other arm. 

 

Violet stayed close to him, as she gripped onto Black Hat's arm (although because of the disguise, no one knew it was that eldritch demon and villain there). 

 

"If someone talks to you, asking you who I am, refer to me as 'Mr. Victor'.." 

 

It was a name starting with a 'v' so she should remember it easily, also considering the twins' names started with it.

 

After Black Hat had said that, Violet nodded her head again now, in understanding. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They both shopped for food and other stuff. For awhile. 

 

Until eventually, they went back to the mansion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter 💜🎩


	11. Cold & Crimson Red

**Later in that evening -**

 

Violet was cleaning, again. 

 

She felt a coldness creep on her. She shivered slightly, without thinking about it. She was alright with this though. That cold didn't really bother her. 

 

Violet didn't mind if she was freezing a little bit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, Violet walked into the living room. 

 

That memory of yesterday, when Black Hat was very mad, came into her thoughts. For some reason. 

 

Violet shaked her head and snapped out of it. 

 

She heard a noise, also she felt and sensed a presence near her. 

 

Someone else was behind her.. 

 

Violet turned around and noticed that dark being, this demonic eldritch, Black Hat just as he puts something on her. 

 

Black Hat had put his black coat on her back. 

 

Violet held on to a piece of it. She looked at him. 

 

Black Hat also stared at Violet, silently. 

 

“Wear this. You look cold.” he said to her. 

 

Violet was a bit shocked that he noticed she was freezing slightly. Although, she didn't question him or show that emotion to her boss. 

 

She nodded her head, quietly. She puts her arms through the sleeves. She was putting it on. She saw a slight smile on this eldritch demon's lips, although he was quick to let it fade as he walks away after that. 

 

Violet sat down on a cushion, near the fireplace, for a minute. To get warmer. 

 

She smelled that dark being’s scent off the coat. 

 

It was scented with his smell, of expensive cologne and blood. She faintly remembered what it smells like. Blood always has a distinctive smell.. 

 

Now Violet let her eyes close, as she's thinking about that. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**In this night, hours later -**

 

Violet takes a bath again. 

 

In Black Hat's bathroom. Since the demonic eldritch insisted on taking care of her, for some reason. 

 

She leaned in there, letting this warm water surround her pale white skin. She loved it. 

 

It felt nice. Truly peaceful. 

 

Violet closed her eyes, for a second. She's been really tired lately, but she hasn't let herself sleep, because she feels like she shouldn't. It was probably her memories of the past eating away at her. 

 

Her heart hurt, and as she opened them, her blue eyes are faded. 

 

She got slightly startled, feeling a different emotion, fear. She was afraid. 

 

Because of that water had turned to a shade of crimson red. It's blood. It had to be a hallucination, from not sleeping. She shivered as she was scared. Although, she didn't scream or shut her eyes. 

 

Violet stayed there, very quiet. 

 

Until she heard a low and deep, dark voice. 

 

"Violet?" 

 

It was her boss, Black Hat. 

 

Black Hat was standing outside this door, it being cracked. He was careful to not look at her, knowing that Violet was naked, bare skinned and everything. 

 

"Black Hat.." This white haired female said, silently again. 

 

That made Black Hat feel some sort of way. He noticed it, but he doesn't say what he's thinking. 

 

Black Hat stared at the ground, as he walked in, quietly. He puts what he had, which was two towels, down onto the metal shelf. 

 

"..I got you some towels, there's clean clothes on the bed so you can put them on after your done. They're for sleeping. Get some rest, you're gonna be working again tomorrow, if you feel okay enough for it.." 

 

Black Hat talked to Violet, then he was about to walk out of there, when he felt something. Or better yet, someone grabbing at his wrist. 

 

A warm feeling. 

 

He looked down, a little bit, and he saw that it was Violet. Like he had thought. 

 

"Wait, sir..stay there for a little bit longer.." Violet said 

 

Black Hat heard a tone in her voice, but he can't put his finger on what it is. It was most likely fear. Usually he would enjoy it, like always, although he didn't feel that this time. 

 

He sensed nothing off her, as well, like usual. 

 

This girl is so strange to him. 

 

That eldritch demon let Violet have her way, for now. 

 

"Fine." Black Hat said 

 

Violet nodded at that. She liked that silence between them. It made her feel slightly better. 

 

Black Hat had a thought. He did feel worry and concern for her. It's weird. He can experience emotions, also feelings. He just decides not to. 

 

Strangely enough, this being of darkness and nightmares itself, actually cares for the human female. 

 

He sighed softly, to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I based the bathroom scene from a similar situation/thing that happened in 'Vampire Knight' 
> 
> I'II write the next chapter soon enough


	12. Comfortable & A Night To Remember

**Meanwhile with them, Dr. Flug & Vixen - **

 

Throughout those two and a half weeks, these guys have been getting close as well. They could always stay in the same room with each other, having comfortable silence. Or just talk about stuff. They had conversations, although Vixen was still soft-spoken and Dr. Flug still has his stutter at times (especially around Black Hat). It's nice as they talked. 

 

Flug felt better, less stressed and more comforted, with him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**At midnight -**

 

It was late at night. 

 

Flug was still awake and had gotten his work done already. He was in the lab, sat down on the ground. 

 

Vixen saw him. Now knowing that this other male wasn't in bed or sleeping yet. 

 

He noticed that Flug was drinking some alcohol. A few empty beer bottles were around him. That other male is drunk. 

 

Vixen sat down near him. 

 

Both of them being on that ground, this white tile flooring now. 

 

Flug stares in Vixen's eyes. 

 

Vixen was noticing something, that Flug had tears in his eyes. He could tell, even through those goggles. 

 

This other male is sad and very upset..

 

A sight that Vixen hasn't seen, until now. 

 

Flug started crying. 

 

“No one will ever love me.. I always get feelings for others, but then, eventually they all leave me..” he said, sadly. 

 

Vixen didn't like that tone in Flug's voice. 

 

It made his heart hurt for him. 

 

He had sadness in these blue eyes again. He gets deep in his thoughts. 'Maybe I should tell him? He probably feels the same way.’ He was thinking to himself. 

 

Then, he was staring at him again. 

 

“Flug, you said no one, but I do. I love you.” 

 

Flug glanced at him, slightly shocked by this confession that was said by the white haired guy. Although, he also became happy, getting a slight smile. 

 

Vixen felt warmth, his heart beating, from just seeing that from him. It was making him feel calm around him. 

 

Flug kept his own stare on him as well. He did something next, that he normally wouldn't have did when he was sober. 

 

He lifted his paperbag upwards, taking it off. 

 

After it was removed (along with the goggles), Vixen looked at him again. 

 

Vixen finally knew what Flug looks like, that other male's appearance. He was still staring at him, at Flug's dark brown hair with different shaded eyes of green and hazel (each being those colors). His skin also pale like Vixen's. With a few scars, here and there. Although he doesn't mind those. 

 

He let a reddish shade get on heated face. Just from looking at Flug. 

 

"You're..attractive." 

 

Flug laughed softly, at that. He didn't mind it, this compliment from him. "Thanks." 

 

He leaned in, slightly, kissing Vixen's lips. 

 

Vixen hummed quietly, in a soft way, and closed his eyes. He blushed again, although he felt comfortable with him (he knows that Flug feels the same way, about him). He smiled silently, in this gentle kiss. 

 

It's nice, mixed in with that silence between them. 

 

Both guys are feeling warmer than ever before. 

 

They both loved that sweet kiss, smiling a bit with each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	13. Feelings, Emotions Of Love and Affection ♡

**Two Days Later -**

 

It's been strange yet nice, this relationship that they have. 

 

Ever since these last few incidents that had happened, they both felt like they've gotten closer, somehow. Although they didn't know how to tell each other. 

 

Black Hat feels slightly weirded-out. That he was feeling this way for a human female. He is an eldritch demon, a dark being after all. Feelings and emotions. Of love, affection are new to him. But it wasn't an uncomfortable way to feel. 

 

He found himself thinking about her a lot, especially these last two days. 

 

Violet felt the same way, her thoughts on him again. Her boss, Black Hat. Usually always now. 

 

Black Hat has admitted it, to himself, but still.. 

 

So strange..

 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

**This late afternoon, almost evening -**

 

Violet was in her maid outfit as she cleaned, like usual. She was in Black Hat's office. 

 

Black Hat was nowhere in sight, strangely enough. 

 

Violet hummed softly while she worked, although she got quiet when hearing someone walking in. She turned around and saw it was her boss. 

 

"..I'm almost done here, sir." 

 

Black Hat nodded at that, but he seemed to be in a thought, deeply thinking. 

 

Violet didn't mind this. 

 

Silence falls in between them. 

 

Until Black Hat walked over to her. 

 

Black Hat was standing right in front of Violet now. His stare was on her, as he looked down at that white haired female. 

 

Violet stayed where she was, also staring at him. Into Black Hat's crimson red eyes, that she secretly loved. 

 

"..Violet, I have something to say to you." 

 

"Ok, what is it?" 

 

"Well, I..I..feel something towards you. I don't know what or maybe I do, probably. It's an emotion, a feeling I'm slowly starting to understand. I, damnit! Why is this so hard to explain?!" Black Hat said to her, although he struggled with his words at the end. 

 

Violet almost smiled, away from her emotionless expression and gaze, at that. She realized what he was saying. She reached out to him. She touched his face with her hands, in a gentle way. 

 

Black Hat was slightly startled as he tensed, but then he relaxed under Violet's touch. 

 

"It's okay, you don't have to say more, I understand what you mean." Violet said 

 

"You do?" Black Hat asked her. 

 

Violet was nodding to that. "Yeah and I feel the same way." 

 

Black Hat had a smile, at this, now. He stared at her, into Violet's blue eyes. Which he thought are truly beautiful. 

 

He leans down, a little bit. In a way to kiss her. Although he stopped halfway, having second thoughts (about it, not of his feelings for her). He decided not to do that yet. 

 

Instead he pull Violet over and into his arms as he wrapped them around her. 

 

Violet lets him, staying in Black Hat's grip, silently loving that coldness from him again. 

 

They stay like that, for awhile now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**That Night, later on -**

 

Now it's darker out, a lovely night. 

 

They are in Black Hat's private room, since this eldritch demon called her there earlier and had asked Violet to be here tonight. Black Hat and Violet are on the bed, sat down on there, in front of each other. 

 

This human white haired female with blue eyes sits on her knees, across from him, that eldritch demon. That being of darkness himself. 

 

Violet stares at him, quietly. She takes the glove off Black Hat's hand. 

 

That demonic being just watched her do this. 

 

Violet puts his clawed hand on the side of her face, letting him as he cupped it. 

 

She felt his cold skin. She loves it. She traced her fingers over his sharp nails. 

 

“Such nice claws.” she said to him, in a quiet and affectionate voice. 

 

Black Hat has another smile at that. He touched her white hair with his other hand (that glove was off as well). He puts his clawed fingers through it. 

 

He was leaning, closer to her. He is kissing Violet's lips, liking how soft they are. 

 

They shared a kiss, of slight love.

 

After awhile, it seemed, they pull apart. 

 

That's when Violet started to undress herself. 

 

Violet had her gray sweater, unbuttoned and opened, hanging off her. Which revealed her shoulders, most of her soft skin as well. 

 

Under that sweater, she only had on a bra and panties, which were also blue. Instead of black, like the demonic male would've preferred. Although, he didn't mind it much. 

 

Black Hat got close to her, once again. 

 

Violet actually leaned into his touch, instead of away from him. 

 

She liked how cold he is. 

 

Also, she was used to it from Zess and even Fang. 

 

But she loved it from him, he is special to her. Everything about him. More than Zess ever was, sadly enough. Black Hat was her lover, a guy whom she considered to be a soulmate as well. 

 

Black Hat thought the same thing. 

 

He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around Violet again, although not tightly. He tried not to hurt her. 

 

Which she seems to appreciate. 

 

Black Hat kept her there, in his embrace. This feeling, emotion of affection was actually nice. He didn't know if he likes it yet though, he will probably get used to this, eventually. 

 

Violet seems not to mind that either. She stays there again now, in Black Hat's arms. That coldness mixed in with her warmth. 

 

Black Hat takes in Violet's scent, it being sweet and sugary to him. 

 

He resisted the urge, that temptation to bite into her neck. Into this pale skin and drink her blood. He could think, already see that crimson red on her. 

 

Although, he was relaxing slightly, not doing what he thought. He holds her close. 

 

There was a silence between them again, so peaceful and calm. This quietness was nice, to both of them. 

 

After that, Black Hat leaned in a bit. He was still against her. 

 

Black Hat kissed Violet again, on these softened lips of hers, with slight gentleness. 

 

Violet was loving it, also slowly kissing him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was pulling down that sweater on her, taking it off Violet and throwing this on the ground. He also removed his own clothes, putting them with the rest of hers. 

 

Violet lays down on the bed, on her back. 

 

That demonic being gets on top of her. 

 

Black Hat was still staring at her. He loved her warmth. He heard her heartbeat and felt it. He stared into her blue eyes, loving them. Like always. 

 

He leans over her, down near Violet's neck. He kisses and slightly bites that pale skin there now. He leaves a mark, although he didn't made it bleed. He had a thought about her crimson blood, it probably tasted good. He shaked his head at that. He didn't want to really hurt her. He snapped out of it, when he hears a noise. 

 

Violet moaned softly, to that. She also blushed a bit. 

 

Black Hat smirked again. He had a grin. Then, he was smiling at her, calm and kinda gentle. 

 

He has another thought, thinking about something. 

 

This eldritch demon also made sure that this was consensual. That Violet actually wanted it. 

 

His eyes are on her as he talked. "Are you sure that you want this?" 

 

Violet nods at that, her voice soft while she speaks now. "Yeah, keep going." She trusts him. 

 

Black Hat nodded too. "..as you wish." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**After a bit, eventually -**

 

Black Hat had got everything set, putting on a condom and lubed his shaft, prepared her - that usual thing before sex. 

 

He positioned himself and pushed in, after awhile. 

 

Violet breathed, in a quiet way, as she made another noise as well. 

 

Black Hat was touching and kissing her warm body, as he was still inside her. 

 

His thrusts not too hard, an even rhythm now. 

 

He listened to her sweet moans. He liked it. He enjoyed this all. He panted a bit. 

 

Everything was a nice feeling to him. 

 

“Violet~” 

 

“Black Hat~” 

 

Eventually, after that, they both came. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Violet rested for a second, breathing as she slowly calmed down. 

 

Black Hat was also calming himself, then he pulled out. He took off that condom, he tied and threw it away. 

 

He laid down with her, after he pulls a blanket halfway over them. 

 

Violet was still resting, although on him. 

 

Now her being against Black Hat's body, putting her head on his darkened chest. 

 

They cuddled, for a bit. 

 

Violet stayed in the eldritch's arms, as Black Hat holds her, close to him. She was snuggling and nuzzling with him. 

 

They both fall asleep, eventually. 

 

That night had been nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜 
> 
> I hope that their romance/relationship, this love, felt natural and not rushed. Hopefully you all loved the chapter xD 💙 & That smut only had some details, since I'm not that good at writing straight sex. Just so you know.


	14. Warmth ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ ⚣

**Next night -**

 

It's a cold and dark night, although it was warm in there. 

 

They are both on Flug's bed, sat down across from each other. 

 

Both guys had stripped themselves already, taking their clothes off and throwing them on the ground. Even Flug took off his paperbag and goggles, removed these. He puts those things on the nightstand. They're naked, bare skinned now. 

 

They touched their bodies, also kissing again. 

 

Flug loved how truly warm Vixen is. 

 

He had put on a condom and lubed his shaft, covered it in that clear stuff. 

 

Vixen was sitting in Flug's lap, leg on each side. 

 

He felt a slight pain, as Flug pushed inside him. 

 

Flug noticed that. He turned them. He puts the other male on his back, against the bed, as he's on top of him now. 

 

Vixen panted quietly. 

 

He stared into Flug's unique eyes and touched this male's dark hair, gently. 

 

Flug was holding him, also in a gentle way. 

 

He was thrusting, in and out of him, slowly. He lets him adjust a bit. 

 

Vixen wraps his arms around Flug's shoulders, silent moans falling out of his mouth. 

 

Flug kisses Vixen's neck, with gentleness during this. 

 

He also kissed him, on the lips again now. 

 

Both of them let out a hum in that kiss. They kept kissing, as Flug's thrusts get slightly harder and deeper. 

 

They pull apart, both guys were panting and moaning. 

 

Flug puts his hand in Vixen's. They entangled their fingers together. 

 

They made sweet, slow love. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, they calmed down. 

 

They're cuddling, for a bit. 

 

Flug spooned Vixen from behind, his arms around him.

 

Now Vixen was relaxing, liking Flug's warmth and affection. 

 

They both loving this nice silence between them. 

 

Vixen falls asleep, in a peaceful way. 

 

Flug did the same. He closed his eyes, sleeping peacefully, close with him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	15. Lovers

**Awhile, days later -**

 

Black Hat and Violet became even closer. 

 

Since they're lovers now. 

 

They've had sex a few times and do other romantic stuff together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Like now. They are in another room with each other. It was of a large place, without any furniture. 

 

Black Hat smiled silently, as he pulled Violet over, close to him again. 

 

Violet lets him do that, she stayed there. She's also staring at him, quietly. 

 

Black Hat stared at her as well. 

 

They started slow dancing together, with soft music which played in the background. They kept a closeness while they danced. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**One early morning -**

 

It was still slightly dark out. 

 

Violet sat up in the bed and saw that this eldritch demon's back was facing her. 

 

She crawled over. 

 

Then, she hugs him from behind, her boobs against and covered by his back. 

 

That blanket was covering her lower part. She was naked, while he only had his boxers on. 

 

Her body was warm, feeling his cold skin. 

 

Black Hat stays quiet, in that silence. 

 

Violet held him close. 

 

They both stayed there in a nice silent way, just being with each other. 

 

Black Hat had been staring at nothing in particular, until he just focused on her. 

 

Violet hummed softly. 

 

Black Hat grabbed and holds Violet's arm with his clawed hand. 

 

He closed his eyes, for a second. He loved her presence, again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was very short again, hopefully the next part will be longer xD
> 
> 💜💙🎩


	16. Dying Blue Roses & Truth

**Days Later, again now -**

 

These last few days with Black Hat had been nice to Violet. 

 

Although she felt strange about something. 

 

Lately Violet has been acting weird herself, she feels sick a lot recently now. 

 

Violet tries to ignore it though. Not to think about this again. But it was hard to do that. When everything made her feel slightly stressed. She kept it a secret, for now. 

 

Earlier, she had went to the store to get some stuff for others in that mansion. She got herself something as well. She gets back and puts it away for later. 

 

After that, awhile later. Violet had waited for a few hours, then she goes into the bathroom (the one in her room) with a small box in hand. 

 

Violet also opened it and takes the test, she waits for a minute or two. Then, she checked it. 

 

Her blue eyes faded as she stares at that stick. 

 

She was pregnant. With Black Hat's child. Their child. 

 

Violet felt indifferent, seconds after, for some reason. She felt mixed emotions, feelings that confused her. Like she didn't know what to feel. 

 

Surely Black Hat wouldn't care about this. So she decided to tell her later on, waiting for a little bit. 

 

She continued the day as usual now, in her maid outfit. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Violet had walked down the hallway, past Black Hat's private room. 

 

She noticed something. Which made her pause. Not walking anymore. 

 

Violet was standing near it, looking down at that. 

 

It was blue roses, which was strange since Black Hat's aesthetic is red and black. 

 

They are in a relationship now, so these flowers are probably for her. These roses also smelled nice. 

 

There was just a problem with them though. 

 

Those roses in front of her are dying, wilting, into a gray shade. 

 

She didn't mind it, death wasn't new to her. 

 

Violet walked away and leaves from there, after that. 

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

**An hour later -**

 

Violet knocked on a door, which was her boss, Black Hat's office. 

 

"Enter." 

 

After she heard that, Violet walks in. 

 

Black Hat looked upwards at her. "Oh, it's just you, Violet." 

 

Violet kept her eyes on him. “Black Hat.." 

 

"..yeah, what is it?" Black Hat said, asked her, while still focusing on paperwork, writing on it. 

 

Violet was noticing this, although she still talked after that now. 

 

"..I'm pregnant with your child.” Violet said, calmly to him. 

 

That made Black Hat gaze at her again. Although he had a fading stare, especially in his eyes as he tensed. Like he can't believe what he just heard. He stayed quiet. 

 

Now there was a silence between them. 

 

Violet notices how he acted. She was getting a thought, then she speaks to him again, with a low voice. In a silent way. 

 

“Do you want me to kill the child..?” 

 

Black Hat was staying there, quietly in his thoughts, silently thinking. 

 

So ethier he didn't hear her or just didn't want to talk about it. 

 

Violet doesn't talk again. She was leaving him alone now, to probably think about that. 

 

She walked out, closing this door behind herself. Silently.

 


	17. Her Nightmare & Don't Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Nightmares, Dark Thinking & Suicidal Thoughts, suicide attempt

_Black Hat was staying there, quietly in his thoughts, silently thinking._

 

_Violet doesn't talk again. She was leaving him alone now, to probably think about that._

 

_She walked out, closing this door behind herself. Silently._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Hours later, that night -**

 

Even when they were alone in a room again (which was Black Hat's private place), they didn't talk about it. 

 

They both just went to sleep, falling deeply in it. In that same bed (they shared it now). 

 

Violet was asleep, although she started to have a nightmare. 

 

Which was slightly shocking, considering since sleeping in the same bed with him, she hasn't had nightmares anymore. Until now. It must've been from remembering everything that happened that day. 

 

**_In this nightmare that she's having, she told the eldritch demon she is pregnant again._ **

 

**_Now Black Hat gets very mad, so angry. In it. About that._ **

 

**_Her eyes are on his crimson red ones._ **

 

**_“Do you want me to kill the child?”_ **

 

**_"Yes."_ **

 

**_Violet nodded at that, her eyes fading as she grabbed a knife. She gripped it, tightly._ **

 

**_She stabbed herself in the stomach. She falls down._ **

 

**_Violet was on the ground now, bleeding badly._ **

 

**_Blood is everywhere._ **

 

**_They were both dead._ **

 

Violet wakes, opening her eyes, after that. 

 

She was startled, sitting up in bed. 

 

Her heart was pounding, beating faster than ever before as she was breathing heavily yet quietly. Her blue eyes are faded, slight tears in them before they're wiped away by her. 

 

Violet was afraid, strangely enough. Although she knew that her lover didn't sense her fear. Because when she gazed over, she noticed and saw that Black Hat was still sleeping. 

 

She wanted to lean down and over, to kiss him. But she decided not to do that. To not wake him up, from his probably peaceful slumber. 

 

Black Hat slept a bit, not noticing the movement in the bed, from her. 

 

Violet gets off there, out from under the blanket. She was standing now. She walked out and leaves that room again. 

 

With each of her barefoot, she was walking down the hallway. 

 

She goes out and onto the roof. 

 

It was nice there, a silence surrounded her in that cold and dark night. That moonlight shined down on her. Which illuminated these blue eyes of hers, that pierced through darkness. This breeze made her white hair move with it. 

 

Violet walked over, getting on the edge. 

 

That white haired female looked down, seeing how high up that she was. She stands at this edge of that roof, about to jump off. 

 

It would probably be enough to kill Violet and the child inside her. 

 

She was gonna commit suicide and kill herself (along with that baby, this child in her). If she jumped off that roof of this mansion, since it's high enough that the impact will most likely kill her, them. She thought Black Hat would eventually hate her and want them dead cause he's a demon. So for this reason, she was deciding to kill herself before then. Strangely enough, she didn't care what Zess or Fang thought, but she couldn't bare Black Hat hating her. 

 

Violet snapped out of these thoughts. Out of what she was thinking. Her breathing was calm and quiet, like that night, weirdly enough. 

 

She stares, gazing down. She was gonna jump now. 

 

Although that didn't happen. Instead something else did. Until then she had closed her eyes, about to fall down, but she reopened them when noticing that nothing happened. 

 

Violet turned around and noticed who was there. 

 

It was Black Hat, her boss and lover. In his usual suit, that iconic outfit. 

 

Black Hat had grabbed her, just in time. His eyes held a worried and concerned gaze, as he was staring at her. He pulled her down, away from there. 

 

He had stopped her from dying. 

 

"What were you thinking!?" he yelled out, at Violet, then he slienced himself. Knowing yelling at her would do nothing. 

 

"I thought that you wanted this, after finding out.." Violet said to him. 

 

"No! Of course not!" Black Hat said, his voice low yet unusually filled with quietness. "..I don't want you to die. Not now, not ever." he admitted, telling her this. He knew that was impossible, since she is human, although he didn't want to think about it at that moment. 

 

After being told that, Violet looked at him now. 

 

They both are on the roof, sat down across from each other again. 

 

Violet stared at him, for a bit. Now silently. 

 

Black Hat stayed there, holding her and refusing to release her. In a way like a fear that she would disappear if he did. 

 

Violet seemed not to mind this again. She almost felt like crying, which she hasn't done in years. 

 

Black Hat comforted her, in his own way now. He also still holds Violet again, in his embrace. His arms are wrapped around her body. 

 

Violet lets him, with a slight smile. 

 

It's the first emotions she finally felt. Other than an emotionless feeling. Sadness. Happiness. 

 

Black Hat notices that smile on Violet's lips, getting shocked yet happy himself. Since this is the first time that he has seen it from her. 

 

They kiss each other, after that. It was loving and affectionate. 

 

Violet hums a bit, softly and quietly again now. Her heartbeat was calm. 

 

Black Hat still had his stare on her. Into Violet's beautiful, blue eyes. Silently. After they pull apart. He smiled as well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, there was a thing you all probably didn't notice, those dying blue roses were a reference of Violet maybe going to die [which she didn't] & I chose blue because of her eyes


	18. With You

_ It was nice there, a silence surrounded her in that cold and dark night. That moonlight shined down on her. Which illuminated these blue eyes of hers, that pierced through darkness. This breeze made her white hair move with it.  _

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

_ They kiss each other, after that. It was loving and affectionate.  _

 

_ Violet hums a bit, softly and quietly again now.   _

 

_ Black Hat still had his stare on her. Into Violet's beautiful, blue eyes. Silently. After they pull apart. He smiled as well.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Next morning -**

 

Violet opened her blue eyes, slowly waking herself. She noticed Black Hat, him still being asleep, with an arm over her body (as a blanket was on them. 

 

Black Hat stayed close to her, holding Violet while he slept. 

 

Violet just smiled softly at that, noticing this. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**That Evening, two months later -**

 

They are sitting on the couch together. 

 

Violet is in front of the eldritch demon, in between Black Hat's legs. Her back is facing him, against his chest and stomach. 

 

Black Hat was holding her, quietly, as they talked. 

 

They also held hands, entangling their fingers with each other's. 

 

Violet smiled again, softly and silently now. 

 

Black Hat liked her nice smile. He takes in that peaceful silence in this room. Now he smiles, as he kisses Violet's head, gently. 

 

This demonic being finally did something that he's been wanting to do for awhile now. 

 

He thought about it a few times. He reached down, with his other hand, and he touched her stomach. Where their child is. It's the first time that he has did it. 

 

A slight smile gets on his lips. 

 

Violet was smiling at that, leaning against him in silent happiness. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Two Hours Later -**

 

It's night again, dark and cold out. 

 

Black Hat had walked into his room, after getting something (for her). 

 

Violet was sat down on the end of that bed, waiting for him. 

 

Black Hat had a smile, staring at her. Then, he gives Violet a dress to wear. 

 

Violet nodded, taking that and putting this on. 

 

That dress was lovely. It's black. Violet also has a dark red silk ribbon in her hair. These are both to match his aesthetic. It looked very beautiful on her. He even told her that. 

 

Black Hat stared at her. "You're beautiful, truly." 

 

Violet loved it. She thanked him, with that smile again. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

Black Hat had his stare on Violet, kept his eyes on her. 

 

He could've sworn that she is an angel. Or very much seemed like it to him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During their time together, spending it with each other in these days, that eldritch demon also gave her some gifts. 

 

Black Hat gives a lavender tinted rose (which means a sign of enchantment and love at first sight, those who have been enraptured by feelings of love and adoration have used lavender roses to express their romantic feelings and intentions) to Violet. He also gave a blue rose to her, later on, because it matched her eyes. Which he thought were beautiful as her. 

 

On another day, he was giving a dark gray kitty to his lover as well. He’s personally into snakes, but he thought that she'd like a kitten better. He is glad that he was right. 

 

Black Hat smiled a bit, as he noticed Violet stroking that kitty's soft fur and smiling in slight happiness. 

 

Violet loved this purring from him. She also secretly knew that Black Hat could purr too, when he made low growls. She thought it was adorable, although she will never tell him that. It was her special secret. She stroked and touched this kitty, gently. 

 

After that, she touched her own stomach, with a smile. 

 

That kitty sensed this, as he purred.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**In a late night -**

 

Violet played the piano, in a different room that she found, at night. 

 

Black Hat caught her doing this and thought it was beautiful music. 

 

He loved it. He had another slight smile as he listened. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Five months later -**

 

Black Hat was touching her stomach again now. He liked doing that. 

 

Violet smiled a bit. 

 

Black Hat felt the baby and heard it's heartbeat (he is in too much of a good mood to have noticed that there were two, not including Violet's), smiling slightly. 

 

He kissed Violet's neck, gently. He holds her in his arms as well. 

 

Violet blushed, softened, as she still had a smile. 

 

Black Hat also has another smile. He really enjoyed spending time with her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff 💙 ♡


	19. Everything's Peaceful

_Violet smiled a bit._

 

_Black Hat felt the baby and heard it's heartbeat, smiling slightly._

 

_He kissed Violet's neck, gently. He holds her in his arms as well._

 

_Violet blushed, softened, as she still had a smile._

 

_Black Hat also has another smile. He really enjoyed spending time with her._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When Violet is farther along in her pregnancy now. 

 

Black Hat called someone that he knew who's an actual doctor (since Dr. Flug isn't, he is just a scientist, after all). 

 

Jinx comes there and walked into the mansion. He headed over to where Black Hat said they are. He walks in, closing the door behind himself. He noticed that they're in this eldritch demon's room. He saw Violet who is lying on the bed. He goes to Violet's side, opened his black bag and started to look her over. He checked on Violet's pregnancy. 

 

Violet was wearing a white sweater with gray shorts and white long knee-high socks. 

 

Jinx tells her that she's having twins (as well as explained some other stuff), and that her, also these babies are healthy. 

 

Healthy. Other than Violet being exhausted and tired lately, sleeping a lot now, that was normal though of from pregnancy. That and mood swings. Although he was told by Black Hat that Violet is usually always in a good mood, happily. So that's nice, as it sounded. 

 

Black Hat was shocked about knowing of twins (not just one child but two), although strangely enough he was happy too. 

 

He also is silently glad to hear this (that Violet and their children were healthy as can be). 

 

Eventually, after that, Jinx leaves them alone and left this darkened mansion. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**Seven months in now -**

 

It was early morning, still dark out. 

 

Violet is at the window, looking out. She was standing there for awhile. She has on a short, white nightgown. 

 

She saw that pure color of white on this ground, outside. 

 

It had snowed last night. 

 

A smile came onto her lips. Happiness filled her. 

 

Black Hat opened his eyes and gets up, off the bed. 

 

He sensed that emotion from her. He smiled again now. He hugs her from behind, touching Violet's stomach again, gently. 

 

“What are you smiling at? What's made you so happy?” he asked her. 

 

Violet kept that smile. “I love snow. It's coldness to the touch, reminds me of you. Although, I loved winter ever since I was a child. I love it especially even now.” 

 

Black Hat had another smile, hearing that. “That's nice, my love. I think that I also like it. This snow reminds me of your hair, how white and soft it is. It's just as beautiful as your blue eyes. Which I love them the most of you.” 

 

Violet had a smile at that. “You're too nice to me, such sweet words from you.” 

 

Black Hat tensed at the word 'nice' (he's supposed to be evil after all). Although then he laughed softly, with his low voice as he talked again after that. 

 

“And I meant every bit of it.” 

 

Violet was still smiling, feeling loved. She leaned into his touch, loving that coldness from him. It felt nice as always. 

 

She snaps out of these thoughts, by Black Hat's voice when he said something to her. 

 

“Come to bed now, let's sleep more. You need your rest.” 

 

“Alright.” Violet replied 

 

They lay down in bed again, with each other. 

 

Black Hat pulled this silky dark blanket over them, halfway. 

 

Violet cuddled him, her arms wrapped around that eldritch demon. She snuggled and nuzzled against him, taking in his scent. 

 

Black Hat had a slight grin, doing the same thing. 

 

They stayed close together. 

 

Violet falls asleep with him there, eventually. 

 

Black Hat stays awake. He watched Violet as she was sleeping peacefully. 

 

He holds her in his arms, in a slightly gentle way. 

 

This demonic being decided that they'll have a lazy few hours in bed, together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**Two months later, Nine Months In Now -**

 

It was night time, when Violet went into labor. 

 

Black Hat heard her low and quiet breathing, that pain she's in. He called Jinx to come. 

 

Jinx did, he rushed over as soon as he could. 

 

Violet was still lying down, in bed. 

 

Black Hat kept her calm, to breath slowly, in and out (like Jinx said). 

 

Soon enough, eventually after awhile it seemed, Jinx finally got there and saw that Violet was ready to push. He held her legs open and instructed Violet on what to do. 

 

Black Hat watched nearby, since the smell of blood was starting to get to him (he is a demon after all). Then, he takes a breath himself and walked over to Violet's side and holds her hand. He was talking to her, through this, giving her some comfort. 

 

Which Violet appreciated. 

 

Violet keeps slightly calm (as she could in the moment) and focused on pushing. She yelled, letting two cry-outs, twice. Before she heard a cry from each of her children. 

 

She had a smile, breathing, in relief. Since she could hear them and the pain was all gone. 

 

Jinx cleaned off these babies and wrapped them each in a soft, small blanket before giving those two to Violet now. 

 

Violet smiled again, also softly, holding them. 

 

Black Hat looked at them as well. 

 

Violet had given birth to perfectly healthy baby boys. 

 

These babies are twins (naturally). 

 

One is fully human, like his mother. He has white hair with blue eyes and pale, white skin. He was named 'Connor' by Violet. His brother, the other is fully demon (with some slight human details), like his father. He has black hair with red eyes and dark gray skin. His name is 'Cole', given by Black Hat. 

 

Jinx had a smile, quietly, then he leaves. Now to let them bond with each other. 

 

Black Hat laid down with them, silently watching her as Violet rested. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**Weeks Later -**

 

Black Hat and Violet are still in a nice relationship, raising their children together. 

 

Dr. Flug and Vixen were also the same, very happy with each other as well. 

 

Everything was going great for all of them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It was night again. 

 

Black Hat and Violet are on the couch, next to one another. 

 

They were cuddling and nuzzling against each other now. 

 

All of a sudden, one of them talked in a quiet voice. 

 

"I love you, Black Hat." Violet said to him. Silently again. 

 

Black Hat still heard it, as he was tensing slightly. He felt the same way. Although for some reason, he can't get himself to say 'I love you' back yet, it was almost hard to do.

 

But it seemed like Violet understands though. 

 

Violet stared at him, with a sympathetic yet affectionate gaze, strangely enough. "I know that you love me too, you don't need to say it." 

 

Black Hat smiled quietly, a bit, at that. He holds her close again. 

 

They both stay there, peacefully. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Connor means 'wolf lover' and Cole means 'dark' - so naturally I thought that these names fit them 💙 & I hope that you all enjoyed reading this Villainous Fanfiction of mine 🎩💜


End file.
